


In Other Words

by bipedalpanda (jbird181), jbird181



Series: A Series of Coincidences [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cassandra loves the holidays, Dancing, Fluff, Insecure Ezekiel, Jenkins is a very good dancer thank you very much, M/M, Music, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, honeymoon phase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/bipedalpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: It's only been a week since Ezekiel and Stone have started dating, and they're still dancing around each other--figuratively and literally.Or"Every time I tried to tell youThe words just came out wrongSo I'll have to say I love you in a song" --I'll Have to Say I Love You in a Songby Jim Croce





	

Cassandra is the only one I know who can pull off such a ridiculous sweater. I don’t understand her obsession with holidays; her need to elaborately celebrate each one probably stems from the fact that she never got to celebrate as a child, but then again neither did I, and you don't see me feeling the need to hang plastic balls on dead trees or bake enough cookies to feed a small army. Not that I’m complaining about the excess baking, I actually contributed to the mountains of cookies. So yeah, I’m not exactly the poster boy for holiday spirit, but if it makes Cassandra happy… Christmas has come and gone but her holiday cheer has carried over into New Year’s Eve. Cassandra insisted that we celebrate properly, whatever that means.

  
It turns out that “proper celebration” involves lots of appetizers and balloons. It’s actually kind of nice, cozy even with the fireplace on and my... friends all around me. A merry fire is crackling behind the grate and every so often Eve pokes at the logs with the iron. Jenkins made us all hot chocolate, and Stone is sprawled out next to me on the couch, book in one hand and the other, holding his mug, across my shoulders. We had found an old television in one of the obscure rooms of the library, and, after making Stone drag it into the main living area, I’d wired it to pick up the New Year’s celebrations happening all over the country. (Usher’s currently singing softly in the background.) Even Flynn’s in town for once. He’s sporting half of a whipped cream moustache, which I’m choosing not to mock in the spirit of the holidays. There’s nowhere else I would rather be as I lean back and take a sip of my hot chocolate.

  
“Who wants a cookie? They've finally cooled,” calls Cassandra strolling out from the kitchen.

  
“Me!”

  
“I do!”

  
“Is that Usher?” Cassandra plops the tray down on the coffee table and immediately starts swaying to the beat. “Come on, guys, let’s dance!”

  
I mumble helplessly, gesturing to my mouthful of cookie.

  
“Jenkins?” she implores.

  
“Oh no, Miss Cillian, I don't think that’s a good idea.”

  
I swallow with great difficulty. “Don't worry, Jenkins, you're safe here. No one’s going to mock you for your bad dancing.”

  
“I may not participate in this gyrating and grinding you call dancing these days, but I’ll have you know I once waltzed with Queen Victoria herself!” Jenkins huffed.

  
“That's amazing! Can you teach me?” asks Cassandra.

  
Jenkins hems and haws, but when Alicia Keys’ _Fallin’_ starts up he relents. “Oh, alright.” He straightens his red bow tie and offers Cassandra his hand. “There are three steps to the waltz…”

  
They twirl around the room until a beeping noise makes Jenkins hurry out of the room. Cassandra tugs me up from the couch. “Dance with me,” she smiles, and, well, if it makes Cassandra happy…

  
It turns out I’m not the best at ballroom dancing. Okay, I’m very bad.

  
“You look like a drunk chicken,” Stone laughs.

  
“Hey, I don't see you dancing!”

  
The rest of the night is a blur of dancing, of course, laughing, eating, and strange traditions involving jumping off of chairs and eating grapes. After the ball drops, everyone mellows out and seems content to sit and listen to the music from the celebrations still going across the country.

  
Eventually, Jenkins says, “It’s getting quite late, I think I’ll turn in.”

  
Cassandra gets a text and heads out soon after.

  
Eve decides to go to sleep as well.  
  
Flynn mentions looking into the location an artifact he heard about while in Laos and disappears.

  
After a while, Stone and I are the only ones left. My head is resting on his shoulder, and he’s stroking my hand with his thumb. It still amazes me that we can do this now, just touch. We haven't officially told the others, but I think they suspect. It feels like we’re living in a bubble for the time being, and I don’t want to risk popping it. I mean, it's only a matter of time before Stone comes to his senses and moves on, but I can enjoy this while it lasts, right? I can enjoy the way he raised his eyebrows when I cooked him dinner last week, how he puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me close when he kisses me, his sleepy smile now.

  
_Fly Me to the Moon_ is playing now, and I’m reminded of my mother singing in the kitchen after a long day of work. Sometimes we’d dance around the kitchen together to it. It was one of the only times I’d see her smile. “My mother loved this song,” I say softly.

  
“Let’s dance, then,” Stone says after a moment, setting down his now-empty mug and his book. I resent the loss of warmth across my shoulders, but the sight of him clumsily swaying to the beat is worth it.

  
“Aren’t you going to join me?” He grins.

  
“Why, so you can mock me again? No thanks, Cowboy.”

  
“You’re being overdramatic.”

  
“You called me a drunk chicken!”

  
“Like you never tease me, Ezekiel.”

 _Good point_. I sigh, but stand up and place my hands on his shoulders. He puts his on my waist and we sway back and forth. It’s not a proper waltz, but it's… nice.

  
“Got any resolutions for the new year?”

  
Stone hums noncommittally. “I haven't really thought about it. You?”

  
We’re treading on uncertain ground here; I don't want to give an answer that's too telling, but I'm trying to be more open with the other Librarians and Guardian. I don't want to keep pushing them away. “I… I want to be a better teammate.”

  
Stone forehead wrinkles up adorably. He doesn't seem to know what to say to that, but that's okay. I rest my head on his shoulder and shut my eyes. He doesn't need to say anything.

  
We dance for a little longer to Frank Sinatra’s crooning.

  
“You aren't such a bad dancer after all,” Stone murmurs in my ear.

  
“You’re a wanker, Stone.”

  
_In other words, please be true_

  
I can feel Stone smile against my neck. “Right back at you, Jones.”

  
_In other words, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check us out on [tumblr](https://jbird181.tumblr.com) for updates on this series and whatever else Jay stumbles upon.


End file.
